


It Hurt

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Charmed
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurt to know that she couldn't help them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Hurt

It hurt.

It scared her that she couldn't help her sisters fight demons and protect humanity from harm. She couldn't even talk to them, to say that she was proud of them or to whisper words of encouragement in their ears after a battle.

She couldn't hold any of them or even hug to wipe away their falling tears. There was no way for her to help them from where she was. Unable to warn any of them of oncoming dangers that were going to test their bonds to each other.

Unable to help, forced to watch as her sisters were hurt and then nearly killed. Not able to stop them from making deals that turned to be deadly and dangerous.

It hurts and there was nothing that she could do about it.


End file.
